vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart
|-|Heart (Human form)= |-|Heart Roidmude= |-|Super Evolvution= |-|Kamen Rider Heart (Type Miracle)= Summary The Heart Roidmude (ハートロイミュード Hāto Roimyūdo), known simply as Heart (ハート Hāto), also known as Roidmude 002 (ロイミュード００２ Roimyūdo Zero Zero Ni), is the Roidmude responsible for the uprising of the Roidmudes, as well as the deaths of Tenjuro Banno and Krim Steinbelt, although he has a personal vengeance against Banno. After Brain's death, he and Medic join forces with the Kamen Riders to stop Banno from summoning the 2nd Global Freeze. Though Banno is defeated, it costs the lives of both Chase and Medic, leaving Heart as the last remaining Roidmude in existence, resolving to settle his conflict in a final battle with Kamen Rider Drive, Shinnosuke Tomari. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher with Dead Zone | 5-C, possibly higher | Unknown, higher with Dead Zone Name: Heart, Roidmude 002, Kamen Rider Heart Origin: Kamen Rider Drive Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Roidmude, Kamen Rider (Temporary) Powers and Abilities: |-|Heart Roidmude=Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Data Mimicry (Only once for each Roidmudes, they can copy a human data to create their human form), Resistance to Slowdown (Roidmudes have Core Driviars which make them are not affected by their own Heavy Acceleration), Hand to Hand Combat, Can create Heavy Acceleration that slows down time in the field he generated, Heat Manipulation (Can absorb heat from any substances), Statistics Amplification with Dead Zone (Can boost more combat capabilities) |-|Kamen Rider Heart=Former abilities from his Roidmude form except Heavy Acceleration generation, then he use Shift Cars which have Core Driviars to resist it instead, Brain and Medic's souls and powers fused in this form which allow him to use abilities of both such as Poison Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (Matched against Type Deadheat), higher with Dead Zone (Can boost more combat capabilities) | Moon level, possibly Moon level+ (Defeated Sigma Circular alongside with Drive Type Tridoron) | Unknown (He becomes weaker than before after be resurrected, has enough power to defeat Roidmude when he transfroms to Kamen Rider Heart), higher with Dead Zone Speed: At least Superhuman | Sub-Relativistic | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Kamen Rider Drive) | At least Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Moon Class, possibly Moon Class+ | Unknown Durability: Large Town level | Moon level, possibly Moon level+ | Unknown Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range. Standard Equipment: * Drive Driver: Belt-based transformation device. * Shift Brace: Bracelet-based transformation device. * Shift Cars: Gives access to Heart's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Heart to move normally during a Slowdown. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Roidmude * Heavy Acceleration: Creates a temporal field that slow down time within a short distance. * Super Heavy Acceleration: Power-up version of Heavy Acceleration which can dominate Type Deadheat. Key: Heart Roidmude | Super Evolution | Kamen Rider Heart (Type Miracle) Gallery Kamen Rider Heart henshin!!| Type_Speed_Wild_Technic.png|Uncomplete version which is very much weaker Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Kamen Rider Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Data Users Category:Fusions Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Unknown Tier Category:TV Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Fusionism Users